


Silence

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders makes another rash decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> No gender specified on Hawke, and strictly speaking, no romance required either. However, I wrote this with Male Hawke/Anders romance in mind.
> 
> References the end of act 3. You should probably finish the game before reading this. :)

He removes his coat and folds it. Tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

_I should have trusted you, and I didn't. But you stayed with me despite what I've done. I should have believed in us. It was my greatest failure._

He takes a step back. Away from the well-loved coat. Away from the note on the table.

Hawke wouldn't drive the knife in, so he does it himself. A quick, sharp thrust.

There is a moment where the noise in his head is unbearable.

Then, finally, the two things he's wanted for years.

Silence.

And justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a hard time writing for quite a while, so I decided to try my old favorite - 100-word drabbles. And boom, five minutes later, there was this.
> 
> I'm really caught up on the idea of Anders wanting mental peace and quiet, no matter what he has to do to get it.
> 
> I'm really caught up on Anders???


End file.
